No Reply
by HaldirLives1
Summary: Prequel to "Five Words Whispered". Arwen's thoughts on her relationship with Aragorn. PG for implied slash. R&R, please!


I got (mostly) very positive reviews for my fic, Five Words Whispered, so I wrote a sequel. This is set just before FWW, and it from Arwen's point of view, her thoughts on Aragorn, and her suspicions about Legolas. The ending is strange, but it just seems to.. fit. I feel that this is quite weak compared to FWW, and I apologise for that. I also think that a lot of it doesn't make as much sense as it should, and that the language is very.. frilly. Or something. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: *cackles and strokes an imaginary goatee* One day, one day LoTR will be mine, MINE! But not yet, I'm sad to say..  
  
No Reply  
  
~  
  
I have never wanted to suspect my love of anything wrong. He has always been perfect in my eyes: My hero, My soulmate, My best friend.. Perfect.  
  
And while I have tried for many long years to ignore it, to pretend not to see the pain and loneliness that lies in his dark eyes, I cannot.  
  
He has never knowingly let me want for anything. He has always fulfilled any physical desire of mine. He is the most giving creature I have ever met. He does not realise that it is emotional love, not physical love, that I seek - This is the one thing I truly want, and the one thing I know he would not be willing to give to me.  
  
His heart belongs to another, I can see it when he smiles wanly at me, I can feel it when he embraces me, devoid of all passion. But who? Who claims his heart fully when I cannot even come near it?  
  
Long have I been suspicious of every woman who throws a glance his way, and yet I have not seen him return their lascivious, lustful looks.  
  
Yes, he is very much desired - He, a Man, is exotic to the she-Elves of Imladris - His rounded ears, his short, shaggy hair, his stubble, and his tanned, rough skin. But, indeed, while he could have any she-Elf he desired here, he does not seem even tempted.  
  
This should be a consolation to me.  
  
But it does nothing but cloud my mind with yet more confusion; who then does his heart belong to?  
  
Long ago, he and the Prince of Mirkwood were quite inseperable, and I had hoped that maybe the blonde Prince could shed some light on the puzzle that is my love.  
  
But no, the reply I recieved was short and contained no enlightenment; Legolas and Estel had a falling-out long ago, it seems, and the Prince was not willing to speak of him.  
  
Which just troubles my mind even more. He and Estel were indeed very close allies in their youth, and yet Legolas knew nothing on this matter?  
  
And stranger still was the end of their friendship. What could have broken such a bond? They were like brothers..  
  
No, closer even.  
  
I did not mean for my thoughts to take that form, to suggest such a thing. Closer than brothers? I did not mean it in such a way. They would never.. Such a thing is almost unhead-of in Middle-Earth! No, they would never feel such things toward one another, never.  
  
I'm almost positive.  
  
~  
  
I grew weary of my disturbing thoughts, and walked out onto the terrace. My body was stiff from sitting still with my thoughts so long, and my heart was heavy from following the path that they had taken.  
  
The strange light that is the creation of daybreak was spreading out over Rivendell, and a light breeze blew the leaves of the trees ever-so-softly.  
  
My love was standing there, watching the skies with an empty look upon his face, a look that had become far too familiar of late. I stood behind him and put a my hand on his shoulder gently.  
  
He seemed startled, but when he turned his head slightly to look at me, his face seemingly forced itself into a weak smile.  
  
I dropped my head, resting my chin on his shoulder, and spoke.  
  
''I love you..''  
  
He smiled again, that same, strangely empty smile that he always had, ever since.. I hate to admit it.. Ever since he first told me of his feelings for me - Or even before, I do not remember.. All I know is that his happiness never seemed genuine.  
  
Normally, he would repeat those words, normally he would tell me that he loved me too, and whether those words were true or not, they were what kept me sound.  
  
But this time, in this morning when I needed it more than ever, he made no reply. 


End file.
